Shadow Cat
by shadow12
Summary: At the age of five Gumball's family was taken from him. With only his sister and grandmother left he'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe. Be it with blood or death, he WILL keep them safe. GumballXHarem. Badass, Smart, Semi-Dark Gumball.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Vow for the Future**

_The sun shined brightly as it bathed the city beneath it in the early afternoon light. _

_This city was called Elmore, and in this city was a park where several families were currently enjoying themselves by having picnics, walking, or even just watching as their children played on the playground equipment. _

_Of course a story such as this needs a main character and we quickly focus on one of these families. _

_"Could you hand me the plates please, Gumball?" _

_The question was directed at the eldest of three children as he helped his mother set up for lunch._

_"Okay!" Was the happy reply from five year old Gumball Waterson as he reached into the basket beside him and brought out the plates and handed them to his mother. _

_Nicole Waterson smiled down at the ball of joy that was her son. The way his eyes would light up and his cat tail and ears wagged when he was excited was adorable._

_Yes you heard right. Although human, the people of Elmore all had animal features. Gumball's just so happened to be those of a cat, something he got from his mother who also had the same ears and tail sprouting from her head and back. Although they did blend into his blue hair a good deal of the time._

_It was the same way with her husband, Richard, and other two kids, Darwin and Anais._

_Richard was a rather large man with the ears and tail of a rabbit, and Darwin had the features of a fish._

_Looking down at the playground where her husband and middle child played, Nicole could but smile wider as she watched Richard push a laughing Darwin on the swings._

_Feeling a small tug on her blouse, Nicole looked down and set her eyes on her youngest child. Anais had inherited Richard's features and her own rabbit ears swayed in the lite midday breeze._

_Anais was a rather bright child for the age of two as she could already read where as Gumball was only just starting to learn. _

_However the two year old was looking at her with a look of desperation as she hopped around on her feet. It almost looked like she was dancing._

_"Mommy, I have to pee!" The child exclaimed and her dance hastened. _

_Nicole sighed, although she was bright and more mature than should be; Anais had yet to learn discretion when speaking and was still scared to be anywhere without one of her parents or brothers around._

_However this presented a problem for the young mother as she couldn't just leave Gumball or the food unattended, Gumball for obvious reasons, and the food because Richard was liable to have it all eaten by the time she got back and ruin their family outing. The man could go over board when it came to his eating habits and Nicole was trying to stop him before he gained anymore weight and became a lazy slob._

_Therefore Nicole couldn't just leave, and her indecision must have shown on her face because Gumball suddenly spoke up. _

"_I can take her, mama." He offered, smiling up at her._

_Nicole smiled at her son as he bound up to her, smile as bright as ever. But she found herself at another impasse; could she really let her five-year-old take his sister to use the restroom?_

_Her decision was made for her when she saw Richard and Darwin making their way to them, Darwin giggling as he rode atop Richard's shoulders._

"_Okay," Nicole conceded, but her face became serious as she looked at the two, "but be careful and come straight back when she's done, alright?"_

_Gumball nodded enthusiastically before Anais grabbed his hand and started dragging him in the direction of the public restroom a short distance away._

_Nicole smiled as she watched her children walk away; her family could not be any more perfect at this moment to her._

"_Um, N-Nicole?" she heard Richard stutter from behind her for some reason. Nicole turned and her face paled when she saw a man behind him and Darwin and what he was pointing at them._

"_Alright lady, do what I say and no one gets hurt!"_

'_**A few minutes later'**_

"_All done!" Anais exclaimed happily as she came out of the stall and walked over to the waiting Gumball._

"_Mama said to get back right after you got done, so we better go." Gumball told her, holding out his hand for her to take, which she happily did and they made for the door._

_They'd only just opened it when two loud bangs rang out followed by a scream. Gumball's eyes widened, that was his mother's! _

_Turning to his little sister, he saw that she wore a scared look as she looked around and was clutching his hand to an almost painful point. _

"_Anais," he breathed, drawing her attention to him. "Stay here. I'm gonna go see what that was."_

"_B-but-" she made to protest, but Gumball's hand on her head stopped her._

"_I'll be right back, okay?"_

_Anais stared at her big brother with teary eyes but nodded after a moment. "You pwomise?" she asked, sticking her pinky up to him._

_Gumball smiled to her and laced his pinky with hers, "promise!" he assured before letting her hand go and stepping out the door. _

_Anais' teary eyes and worried look were the last thing Gumball saw before the door closed and her turned in the direction of his family and took off as fast as his little legs could carry him. He never noticed how deserted the park had suddenly become._

_As he neared where he last saw his family, Gumball began to make out four figures, two laying on the ground and the last two, one of them obviously a woman, standing just above them. One of the standing two had a gun pointed at the other._

_Nearing even closer, Gumball began to make out his mother as one of the standing figures. But Darwin and their father were on the ground, unmoving._

_Stopping dead in his tracks as he realized what was happening, Gumball stood in horror as he watched the man demand something of his mother only to be denied. The man was obviously already angry, and being denied apparently didn't help. _

_It was then the man did something that would forever hunt Gumball's dreams._

_He aimed the gun at Nicole and pulled the trigger. _

_Gumball's strangled scream was drowned out by the noise of the bullet exploding from the gun's barrel and he watched his mother fall to join Richard and Darwin._

_Gumball could only stand there staring as time seemed to freeze around him. Slowly, ever so slowly tears began to well and fall from his eyes as he stared at his lifeless family._

_Then came the first sob, then another and another; pretty soon Gumball found himself on his hands and knees, sobbing as he looked upon the bodies of his family._

'_Click'_

_Looking up when a shadow suddenly blocked off the sun, Gumball found himself staring into the barrel of a gun, the hammer already cocked._

_Bringing his tear filled eyes up further, Gumball stared into the eyes of his family's killer. In them he saw no pain, no remorse for what he'd done. Gumball realized something then. Those eyes; they were the eyes of a monster._

_Even for a five-year-old, Gumball knew there were people who were bad, people who would go out of their way to hurt others, to tear families apart. He just had not realized that his family could possibly be hurt. _

"_Why?"_

_Gumball was surprised when he heard himself ask this. _

_The man regarded the child before him with those same emotionless eyes and after several long moments answered, "They got in my way." _

_Gumball's eyes widened. They got in the way? His mother, his father, his _brother_ were killed, just because they had gotten in the way? Was he next? These questions and more ran through Gumball's head as he watched the man's figure move to pull the trigger._

_Gumball lowered his head as more tears made their way down his face._

"pwomise?"

_The voice ripped through his head like a hot knife through butter. _

_Anais! He'd promised her he'd come back! There was no way he was going to let his little sister lose anymore family!_

_Gumball's head snapped up and time seemingly slowing around him as the gun went off._

_The bullet seemed like it was going in slow motion for him, and Gumball was able to move his head away from its path, to where it only grazed his shoulder._

_Roaring in a mix of anger and pain, Gumball leapt at the surprised killer and managed to ram his head into the man's chest._

_The man buckled over as the child hit and drove the air from him. Bending over allowed the man's face to come into rang and Gumball, in a surprising amount of speed for a child, brought his hand up as his figure nails elongated and sharpened to points and swiped them across the murderer's face._

_The man screamed in pain as the cat boy's claws cut across his face, but the assault didn't end there because Gumball was on him again. The man's screams rang out for several long moments as Gumball clawed everything he could get at. The man's face, arms, back, anything._

"_ENOUGH!" the man screamed, somehow managing to grab the child's shirt when he went to claw one of his arms. _

"_Alright you little shit," the man growled, holding the five-year-old by the front of his shirt, his eyes burning with anger, "I was going to make it quick and painless for you. But after that I'm going to enjoy watching the life drain from your eyes!" _

_Gumball's breath left him when the man shifted his hold from his shirt to his neck and started to squeeze. _

_As the pressure on his wind pipe increase with every passing second Gumball's vision began to swim and darken, but before the last of his consciousness left him, Gumball heard his sister again, only this time it wasn't in his head. _

"_G-Gumball?"_

_Suddenly the pressure on his throat lessened and Gumball was able to make out Anais' blurry form through the corner of eyes a short distance to the right._

"_Well well, what do we have here?" the faint voice of the man asked. "Another kid wants to meet an early end? Well then, allow me." Gumball saw the man's free arm move and he could hear the hammer of the gun being cocked back again._

_When asked what happened next in future years Gumball would say he was unsure of just how he'd managed it, but when he realized what was about to happen, something inside him snapped. _

_This man had already robbed him of his parents and brother, he WAS NOT going to take Anais away from him! _

_Using the hand holding him as leverage, Gumball managed to swing himself forward, brought one of his legs up and kicked the man as hard as he could, right on the nose._

_The man screamed and he dropped the child as his hands went up to grasp his broken nose. However, Gumball wasn't the only thing the man dropped and as his vision cleared, Gumball spotted his gun, lying on the ground infront of him. _

_His instincts kicking in, Gumball dove for the gun. The man seemed to realize he'd dropped it and quickly dove for it as well. Not fast enough though, and the man soon found himself staring down the barrel of his own weapon._

_There was a loud bang._

* * *

That had been several hours ago and now Gumball found himself staring up at the moon in the night sky.

The cops had arrived shortly afterwards to find Gumball comforting a crying Anais. Several questions later and they had the full story. The man had killed their family; Gumball fought and killed the man to protect his sister, and although they were amazed that a child of five had managed a feet many people three times his age couldn't, they understood.

Shortly after that and their grandmother had arrived to receive the news that her son and his family were dead and all that were left were her eldest and youngest grandchildren. She told them she'd take them in and had left right after to take them to their new home.

All the while Anais had not let go of Gumball, even when they'd gone home to pick up a few belongings.

And now, Gumball stood at the window of his and Anais' shared room at Granny Jojo's, staring up at the moon as he went over what had happened.

How could this have happened? How could someone just take his family away and not regret it? How?

Gumball was broken from his thoughts when he heard Anais stir fitfully in her sleep, and he made his way over to the bed to rub her head.

The rabbit girl calmed and continued to sleep, causing Gumball to smile slightly. Anais and Granny Jojo were the only family he had left, he would be damned if anyone were to take them away from him.

Turning back to the window, Gumball glared up to the sky. "I promise you, Anais. I'll protect you from those monsters. Never again will they hurt you. I'll hunt them down and make sure of it! Even to my last breath!" he swore as he lay down beside her and quickly joined his sister in sleep.

Little did Gumball know, but his vow had been over heard from a small crack in the doorway of the room.

Granny Jojo closed the door of the room quietly as what she'd just heard echoed through her head.

"Gumball," she muttered. She couldn't believe the lengths her grandson was will to go to protect his sister. She knew the event had to have been traumatizing from the five-year-old, but never had she thought he would vow something like this.

But despite herself, she found a small smile on her face as she made a decision. A decision that would change the world as they knew it.

"If that's your future Gumball then I'll help. No matter what it takes I'll find a way to help you take these criminals down." She swore before continuing down the hall to her room.

So began the story of a boy. A boy who had lost his family. This is his story of becoming a hero and a killer. This is the story of Gumball Watterson, the Shadow Cat.

Beware world, a monster was born in the blood of sin this day, and he's out for vengeance!

* * *

**And cut!**

**Okay so here's my newest story. I would like to thank '**_**Shadow Gumball of Death' **_**for allowing me to use his story as a base for this.**

**Please review and I'll see how fast I can get out the next chapter.**


	2. Ten Years Later

**Okay so here's the second chapter, time has passed and now Gumball is 15 and Anais is 12. **

**Oh and about some reviews from a guest; seriously dude stop flooding the review box with O.C. suggestions. I appreciate the thought, really I do, but could you tone it down some? I'll most likely use a few though so thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Amazing World of Gumball!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ten Years Later**

The night was silent and a cold wind through the disserted docking area of Elmore (1), the only thing one would be able to hear was the soft sound of flowing water, and the very quiet mutter of voices from the only warehouse with a light on.

Suddenly a loud scream ripped through the air, disturbing the peaceful silence of the night, followed closely by the loud bangs of gunfire. This all lasted for several minutes before quiet once more reigned over the area.

If one were to look through one of the high windows of the warehouse they would be appalled by the amount of blood and gore almost completely covering the entirety of the warehouse. But the thing that would catch the most attention was the sole figure standing over one of the bodies; sword still raised and dripping with the blood of its latest victim.

Not a single drop of blood looked to be on the figure's outfit, which consisted of a black hoodie; hood up to hide his face, black fingerless gloves with small metal plates attached to each of the knuckles, black cargo jeans, and combat boots of the same color. There was also a pistol holstered to one of his hips, and the sheath to his sword strapped diagonally across his back.

Although the oddest thing about the figure was the fact that he had a blue furred tail standing stiffly behind him. (2)

Gumball Watterson scowled in disgust at the corpses around him. These were the bodies of drug dealers and various smugglers, who'd been meeting to discuss a deal. A deal he'd just put a stop too.

"Tch, damn dealers never learn." Gumball muttered with a disgusted scowl as he bent down and whipped the blade of the sword on the shirt of its latest victim.

Ever since that day ten years ago, Gumball had stuck to his vow. He'd trained and trained, every day, for ten years. his teachers had been brutal in their teachings, Gumball would even go so far as to say sadistic even; they made him do some of the most bizarre and degrading forms of training regimens. One such event was carrying a pair of water filled buckets on his shoulders over a pool while balancing on a not so sturdy log; only thing was that it was raining, the pool was filled with electrical eels and he'd been in nothing but his boxers.

Despite this though there was no denying the results, and Gumball now stood at an impressive five foot ten inches. Rather tall for someone his age and sported a toned and lithe body built for speed and flexibility, one of the many perks of being part cat.

Ever since he turned ten and his training had progressed enough, Gumball had been taking jobs as a mercenary, both to provide for his family and to make sure he could keep them and others safe.

Standing, Gumball looked around the room and smirked sinisterly as he remembered the carnage of the last few minutes.

* * *

"_Do we have an accord? My guns for your enhancers." a shadowed figure asked, holding a hand out to the person before him._

_Numerous other figures surrounded the two in the shadowy warehouse. Each of them armed to the teeth with high powered rifles and automatic guns; body guards and possible smugglers by the looks of things. On either side of the warehouse there were several rows of trucks, all of them with a tarp over their beds, but it was obvious that crates carrying something were stacked in them._

_The other of two center figures looked at the offered hand for several long seconds before nodding and grasping it in his own._

"_We do." he replied, shaking the other man's hand._

_That was all that was said before what little light there was suddenly started flickering and a blood curdling scream rang throughout the warehouse from outside._

_Immediately everyone was on guard and the armed men moved to protect their respective bosses._

_All was silent after the scream and nothing moved for several moments. None of those present dared to move and hardly breathed, lest they set off a gun fight. But what really bothered them was the fact that they could hear soft footsteps echoing against the walls as something made its way into the warehouse._

_It was chilling, hearing the steps of something they could not see making its way to them, but right as the steps seemed to reach the large room, they began to hear something else. Something that sent their nerves into over drive._

_They heard a low voice, singing, clear as day. _

"Total Slaughter, Total Slaughter

I won't leave a single man alive

La de da de die

Genocide

La de da de due

An ocean of blood

Let's begin…the killing time."

_The voice was cold and dark, soulless even, and it set everyone on edge. They could hear the desire the voice held; the desire to rip them all to shreds._

"_Is that...singing?" one brave man asked, not quite as on edge as the others._

"_God, those are horrible lyrics!" another one braved. _

_Little did the man know but that was his undoing. As soon as those words had escaped him there was a deafening bang and he fell to the floor, a hole right between his eyes._

_The shot set everyone off and the sounds of hundreds of bullets simultaneously escaping their barrels was heard as the men all fired in the direction of the door._

_Gumball smirked as he rushed forward through the door's opening and drew his sword, deftly dodging all the bullets as they whizzed past him. Thanks to his enhanced vision he could see much better in the dark then the average person and he soon found himself nearing the first of many to fall this night._

_Blood sprayed as Gumball ran past and the man's head feel from his shoulders. Man after man fell in a similar fashion within a matter of minutes and pretty quickly the once crowded warehouse was almost empty, save for the dealers themselves, who had their backs pressed up against each other as they tried to see with flickering light._

_All around them the bodies of their former protectors littered the floor. Their wounds still bled, painting the floor and walls a bright crimson. The sight scared the men and they knew their turns were coming soon. _

"_Good bye." A voice whispered in their ears. Before they even had a chance to look around, the blade of a sword burst from the chest of one of them and was withdrawn faster than the unaided eye could track before it was sheathed in the other's chest just as fast._

_They stood there for a moment before, as one, they fell to the already blood stained floor._

* * *

A sharp noise to his right snapped Gumball out of his reminiscing and faster than one could track he had his sword ready to slice the jugular of the man he now had pinned to the wall.

"P-Please," the man begged, "d-don't k-kill me!"

Gumball's hooded visage regarded the man with a scowl. But he withdrew his blade and tossed the man out the door by the front of his jacket.

The man landed with a resounding thump and quickly looked up to see the person responsible for the slaughter he'd just witnessed standing in the door way of the warehouse; icy eyes glared at him from beneath the hood.

"I'll let you live," the teen growled to him, "but spread the word. Shadow Cat is on the prowl. Now go, before I change my mind." Gumball ordered, fingering the hilt of his pistol.

The man nodded fearfully and quickly hauled himself to his feet and took off like a bat out of hell. Which in a strange sense, he was.

Gumball watched the man go with a smirk. It was odd, but he got an odd thrill from scaring the daylights out of his victims.

Turning around and looking at the bloodbath that was the warehouse interior, Gumball shook his head.

This had been his third job this month and he'd already taken out two similar dealings. Although the body count was nowhere near this big on either of them. Gumball estimated that he'd take care of fifty men in total this time, the bosses not included. It seemed the ring leaders were starting to wise up some when it came to making their deals and they were sending more and more guards with every man they sent to make said deals. Not like it worked.

Walking back into the center warehouse floor he took out a small device from his pocket and placed it on one of the trucks inside before turning and heading back to the exit.

Gumball stopped once he was a few feet out the door and brought something else out of his pocket, a cell phone this time. Flipping it open he pressed a few numbers and then the dial button before bringing it up to his ear and waiting for the person on the other end to answer.

"It's done." He told the person on the other end. "They shouldn't bother you or your family again. The payment is due at the regular spot."

He hung up and pressed a small button on the side of the phone.

Almost instantly there were a series of loud booms from the warehouse and the entire building burst into flames.

When the flames were later extinguished and the damage inside discovered the authorities would be unable to find the person responsible. But they knew; they knew Shadow Cat had paid them a visit this night.

xXx

Sighing tiredly, Gumball slipped into the back yard of his home and lowered the hood of his top. The face that met the cold night air was not that of a child but of an older and more mature teenager, it held no sign of baby fat and was somewhat angular in appearance.

"Home sweet home," Gumball muttered as he slowly made his way through the back door and into the house. Only stopping to grab a small snack from the kitchen, gumball made his way up the stairs and into his room. He made a very brief stop at Anais' room to check on her, but resumed his trek when he saw she wasn't there.

He wasn't worried at all; he knew where she would be. Some nights just didn't allow Anais any sleep unless she was beside him, there were times when she would suffer from night mares and would seek out Gumball's presence for a source of comfort.

The teen smiled again when he opened the door to his room and found he was right on his money. Twelve-year-old Anais sat cross legged on the center of his bed, a look of expectancy adorning her face when she turned and watched him walk in.

"Hey sis," Gumball muttered through a thick yawn and made his way over to his dresser, stripping to his boxers as he went.

Anais said nothing as she watched her older brother go to change into his night ware.

"Nightmare's again?" Gumball asked, pulling on a tank top and turned around to face her. He had a feeling that's what it was judging by how pale she looked when he saw her.

The rabbit girl found herself with a small blush as she looked upon Gumball's muscular form, but his question dawned on her and she nodded.

"Yeah," she breathed out, turning her head away in shame. "It was _that one_ again." She admitted, sniffling.

Gumball winced, _that one _always referred to the day they lost everything and almost lost each other.

Nodding in understanding, gumball made his way to his bed and motioned for Anais to make room for him, which she did, and slid in next to her and laid down. Gumball wrapped an arm around his sister and smiled softly when he felt her rest her head on his shoulder.

It was often like this, whenever Anais had a bad dream or just needed someone to talk to, he was there for her. After their family's murder the two had been the center of each other's world and they were close, extremely close. Not at the level of more than a brother and sister; but closer than siblings should be regardless.

"Want to talk about it?" Gumball offered.

He felt Anais shake her head.

They were silent for several minutes and Gumball had begun to think that she'd drifted off when, "How'd it go?"

Sighing, the older brother looked down at his sister to see her eyes staring up at him. "I really shouldn't tell you. You know how Granny Jojo feels about me telling you all this before bed."

Anais scoffed into his shirt. "It's not like she isn't going to ask in the morning herself. Besides hearing you talk helps me sleep."

Smirking at his sister's way of thinking, Gumball didn't bother with a rebuttal and instead started to relate his escapade to her.

…

…

"…in the end they were nowhere near a match for me; just some cowards hiding behind their body guards." He finished, looking back down to her.

Gumball smiled a soft smile once more when he saw Anais fast asleep on his shoulder.

Readjusting himself so he was in a more comfortable position, Gumball lent down and gently kissed her forehead, Anais smiled in her sleep at the action but didn't wake up.

"Night Lil' sis." He muttered, lying back and closing his eyes as the first rays of the sun began to peak over the horizon.

'_**Later that day'**_

Gumball; now dressed in his regular outfit of a tan sweat shirt with brown rings around the color and wrists, blue jeans and sneakers; groaned tiredly as he fished his school books out of his locker.

'_Man, I really wish I got more sleep.' _He thought sourly. He hadn't gotten more than three hour rest before Granny Jojo woke him up that morning; and it showed in how bloodshot his eyes were and the dark bags under them.

'_Fucking dealers,' _he mentally cursed; as if it was their fault he hadn't gotten to sleep. Although he should be used to it by now, considering how often his alter ego operated at night.

Gumball had barely put the last of his books in his bag and closed his locker when someone came up beside him.

"Another long night, Gumball?"

He grinned at the soft voice and turned to face a rather pale girl with shoulder length silvery blonde hair and a soft kind face that was often devoid of emotion, though currently held a small cheeky grin. The girl was just a bit shorter than Gumball and wore a black sweater shirt that was slightly too big for her and constantly had one of the shoulders dropping off, allowing one to see the strap to her bra, and a black skirt, stopping at her knees and a pair of black sneakers. She also had a small skull shaped pendant in her hair, parting it so that it only showed one of her eyes, which where a ghostly grey.

By all definitions the girl looked like a gothic emo, but in truth her pale look was actually from being part ghost; strange as it was.

This was Carrie Krueger (her real last name, honest!), and one of Gumballs best friends.

Before Gumball had a chance to reply though, another voice spoke up behind him.

"What could have possibly kept you up this time cat, studying again?"

Grin widening at the second voice, Gumball turned to find his other friend leaning up against the locker next to his and grinning at him playfully.

Tina Rex was a rather tall girl who easily stood over either of the other two by a good few inches. She had dark greenish hair that reached her mid back; though one part curled to where it rested just beneath her left eye. Tina wore a military green tank-top that was cut _very _low and showed off a good deal of her generous chest, it also showed she was quiet daring as it was obvious she wore nothing under it to help support it. Accompanying the top was a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and a knee high boots.

The strangest things about Tina though were that her eyes were yellow and somewhat slitted, and she had a rather thick scaly tail sprouting from her tailbone; traits she got from her father to show she was part T-Rex. (3)

Carrie and Tina had been his friends since he'd met them in grade school. Having been just after his families deaths Gumball had been having a rough time getting along with anyone before they'd somehow managed to befriend him. He guessed it had something to do with them having rough family lives and hardly any friends themselves. They knew nothing of what he did for work and Gumball intended to keep it that way.

"Nah," Gumball denied, "I just couldn't sleep." He told them, which was the truth really since he'd hardly gotten any at all.

The girls shared a small look. They'd always had a feeling that there was something Gumball wasn't telling them; something more about his lack of sleep than he was letting on. But they put that out of their heads right for the moment as the warning bell rang.

"Sure you couldn't," Tina replied and her smile became sly as they shouldered their bags. "You weren't having naughty dreams about me again were you?" she asked, ignoring the glare Carrie sent her way.

Gumball almost tripped over himself as they walked towards their first class. Almost being the key word as he managed to catch himself, but that didn't stop the cherry red blush from blooming on his face.

Gumball knew the taller girl liked him as more than a friend, how could he not? She practically declared it every day with the ways she teased him.

It was much the same with Carrie, although she was much more subtle about it than their taller friend was. Her hints weren't much other than the occasional blush or the small prod to get together after school and do something alone together.

However, as flattering as it was to have the attention of two girls, rather beautiful ones too he might add, Gumball couldn't choose between either of them and risk breaking the other's heart. Besides he doubted his line of work would allow such a relationship to develop much.

"N-No," he stuttered, righting himself and continuing on to class, "I just couldn't get to sleep, I swear!"

Tina grinned wider, "Keep telling yourself that Gummy. But you'll come around, you'll see." She told him, using her nickname for him.

Sighing Gumball dropped his head in defeat, but only to hide his smile. _'yeah, maybe,' _he couldn't help but think.

After that the subject changed to more common things like which sport was better, fast food and what to do after school.

The day went on like such, as was normal for the group of friends. But that all changed at the end of fourth period.

"…sorry you two, but I can't hangout, I've got stuff to do after school." Gumball told his friends as they exchanged the first half of the day's books for the next.

"But I thought we could hang out at my place and catch the all night horror fest since it's the weekend." Carrie pouted, rather put off that one of her friends couldn't join her.

"Oh leave him be Ghosty;" Tina said slinging an arm around the pale girl. She had a nickname for each of them; Gummy for Gumball since she liked him, and Ghosty for Carrie because she was so pale. "If he says he can't then he has to have a good reason. Besides we can make it a girl's night. I can't remember the last time it was just the two of us."

Carrie shrugged Tina's arm off and sighed, but her lips still arched upwards a small amount. "Alright, but no skipping out next time, Gumball."

The cat boy grinned at his two friends and raised his arms in surrender to show she won; the girls had really become an essential part of his life and he wouldn't know what to do without them.

However, he never got the chance to respond as a very snide sounding voice spoke up from behind.

"Well well if it isn't the freak trio. I'm amazed you haven't slept with either of them yet Gumdumb." A laugh followed after.

Teeth gritting at the voice the trio turned to face Tobias Wilson and Banana Joe, two of the biggest jerks in the school.

Tobias was a somewhat muscular teen with beady eyes and wore a sweat band across his forehead; he stood at a good five foot ten inches. In retrospect Banana Joe was a wimpy looking kid and only reached the taller teens elbows.

They made for an odd duo; that much was for sure.

Gumball seethed silently, this was the last thing his already exhausted mind needed right now. He smirked though and replied. "That isn't jealousy in your voice is it Tobias? Can't say I'm surprised seeing as they're some of the small amount of girls here who you haven't managed to seduce and leave in the dust."

It was true too, Tobias being one of the star jocks often had a female or two hanging off his arm at any given time, but everyone knew that he would dump them once he got what he wanted from them and then move on to the next in line. Tina and Carrie were some of the only ones who he hadn't managed to sway and that made the jock furious.

Speaking of which, Gumball gave a mental smirk when he saw the blood rising in Tobias' face in fury and he turned to leave given he had obviously won this round; Tina and Carrie right beside him with their own looks of triumph. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have class to get to and we'll just leave you two on your lonesome. Or do I have to kick your ass…again?"

By now they had drawn a bit of a crowd and all those watching began to laugh at Tobias' increasingly red face as they remembered the time when Gumball literally sent the taller boy into a wall…with one punch.

Just the reminder of the event was enough to send the angry jock into a rage and he said something that he knew _would _give him a bit of leverage in the current war of words. Something he really shouldn't have.

"Funny thing coming from an orphan whose parents and brother were killed. What did you do when it happened, eh? Run and cry like a little baby? I bet you cry for mommy and daddy every night. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if they faked it just to get away from y-"

WHAM!

Everyone was surprised when they saw the jock suddenly vanish in a blur mid-sentence only to reappear with Gumball holding him against the wall with nothing but his hand around his throat and a very pissed off look on his face.

"Let's get one thing straight." Gumball growled to him. "You can talk smack about me, you can say what you want behind my back; hell you can even try to kill me, but no one and I mean NO ONE can talk about my family like that!"

The surprise everyone felt when they heard such a dark tone coming from the normally happy and go-lucky Gumball was shocking, but they were unable to tear themselves away from the scene as they heard him continue.

"I may have lost my family to a murderer, but you know what? I got the bastard back. I put a fucking bullet through his head with his own gun, and guess what? I don't regret pulling the fucking trigger! So don't you ever let me hear of you talking about my family again, if you do," here Gumball paused and smiled so his teeth, now pointed, showed in a blood thirsty smile.

"Let's just say you'll be begging for death at the end, and I'll be standing over you; laughing as you do so. Now,"

Tobias suddenly found himself on the floor as Gumball released him and he froze under the glare from the blue haired teen.

"Get out of my sight before I put you down like the rabid mutt you are, you fucking coward."

Gumball turned around as Tobias hightailed it out of the area, a large wet spot covering the front of his pants, and clutched his shaking fists as he took several deep breaths to calm himself.

Meanwhile everyone else stood stock still, wither it be by fear of this new Gumball or of shock they never knew, but they were all certain of one thing. Gumball would _kill _Tobias if he ever messed with him again.

However, there was one who wasn't shocked, if anything she was impressed. Carrie.

While yes Gumball's sudden change of attitude was surprising, that wasn't what Carrie was focused on. Being part ghost made Carrie highly sensitive to a person's aura, and the one Gumball was emitting was what impressed her.

It was dark, borderline evil if she were to admit it. It was like staring into a black hole and the oddest thing? Carrie felt a magnetic pull towards it. She often felt the same with Gumball's other aura, something the exact opposite of what he was letting off now, but this one was different. She physically had to stop herself from walking up to the teen and claiming him as her own, like the ghost part of her was screaming for her to do. A small blush rose to Carrie's face at the thought.

Tina though was neither shocked nor impressed, no she was worried. Never had she saw Gumball's angry side before and seeing it now had her almost shaking. Where was the boy she openly admitted to having a crush on? Was his past really so painful that he would turn into this at the very mention of it?

The thoughts of both the girls, and everyone watching for that matter, didn't last long as Gumball's posture relaxed and his aura went back to normal, (a big relief to Carrie) and he turned his attention to the crowd around him as his usual smile appeared.

"We better get to class or we're going to be late." He exclaimed happily and walked up to Tina and Carrie before starting on the way to their fifth period.

Everyone else stood silently for a moment before complying and went to their respective classes. The event had been a major eye opener for them, letting them know that they didn't fully know the boy they thought they knew. As they went they all shared the same thought.

'_Who is Gumball Watterson?'_

* * *

**(1) I'm not sure if Elmore has a pier/dock but for the sake of the story it does here.**

**(2) Anyone interested in sketching that and sending me a copy for the cover picture? I promise to give you the credit for it.**

**(3) Here's how I picture Tina and Carrie to be as humans**

**Tina (just take out the spaces): images 6 . fanpop image / forum / 201000 / 201953 _ 1371766160754 _ full . png**

**Carrie just with different cloths (Remove the spaces): fc06 . deviantart fs71 / f / 2012 / 097 / e / d / amazing _ world _ of _ gumball _ carrie _ by _ kutori - d4vc8b2 . png**

* * *

_**CUT!**_

_**So here's the second chapter to Shadow Cat and I hope you all liked it as it shed some insight into what Gumball will be like throughout the rest of the story. **_

_**Please review.**_


	3. Discoveries and Meeting Someone New

**So here's the newest installment to Shadow Cat; I wrote a good deal of this on Google Drive with my phone so if I missed any mistakes in editing I apologize. **

**I don't really have much else to say before you get to the chapter other than I wish get more reviews in this one than the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gumball.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Discoveries and Meeting Someone New. **

Somewhere in a dark room sat the large shadowy figure of a man, outlined by the light of several computer screens. His only visible feature was his eyes as they watched the endlessly repeating scenes they held.

The scenes all depicted several gun wielding people in different settings going up against a person who had constantly been a thorn in his and several of his contact's sides in recent years, The Shadow Cat. Each scene he watched ended the same; the gun wielder's death/deaths and the destruction of his products.

The figure's eyes narrowed as he watched and silently ground his teeth. Ever since his appearance five years before, Shadow Cat had been a constant annoyance and had taken a large chunk out of his profits in the repeated failures of his dealings in Elmore. He was getting fed up with the vigilante as his connections were starting to become weary of making any deals with him since they too had lost much of their own profits and a good percentage of their man power.

Speaking of contacts, one of the screens switched from the video it was playing to show two people, both in the shadows but still obviously very angry.

"Damn you, Ra!" One of them shouted in outraged British accent, a male by the sound of it. "I lost fifteen of my best men with this recent failure! If you can't get control of your area and this 'Shadow Cat' person then I'm cutting any future business we may have!"

The figure's, now known as Ra, clawed hands tightened their grip on his chair's arm rests in anger as the second person spoke; a woman this time and with a heavy Middle Eastern accent.

"I'm inclined to agree with Apophis on this matter, Ra. I too lost a good deal of valuable men with this catastrophe of a trade agreement between the three of us. Should you not gain control of the situation we will be forced to end any and all future dealings." She told him.

Ra arched an eyebrow, this was unusual for her. These two hardly agreed on anything and for them to do so emphasized on how serious they were on this.

"Your warnings have been duly noted," Ra stated, raising a hand to stall anymore warnings from either of the two. "However I have already made plans to take care of the problem at hand. I expect results by the next meeting."

"You better." The woman warned.

Ra chuckled at her shadowed image. "At ease Isis, the agent I'm sending has had training of the highest degree and has yet to fail any assignment. I'm certain she'll be able to handle this vigilante Shadow Cat with little to no trouble."

Apophis and Isis leveled narrow gazes at him until they nodded and Isis' screen went dark. Apophis stayed though.

"I don't trust you." He growled. "This agent of yours had better not fail. The consequences will be severe if she does." With that the screen blacked out.

Ra sat in silence for several long minutes in contemplation. "You know your assignment, get to it." He said to nothing and smirked when he heard a very silent rustling as someone in the shadows exited the room.

Once again Ra was left alone to his musings and he smirked to himself once more. _'You have crossed me for the last time, Mr. Shadow Cat. As such you and everyone you care for will pay the price!'_

xXx

"Remind me what we're doing again?"

The question asked came from a dark skinned girl with waist length rainbow colored hair kept up by a pony tail. The girl was about a year older than the other two around her, who she was currently eyeing in suspicion as they watched a computer screen.

"What we're doing, Rachel, is having Carrie and Bobbert follow Gumball to see what he's up to." Tina answered from where she sat in front of the computer and typed the occasional button.

The now named Rachel crossed her arms and glared at the back of the dino girl's head.

"I know _what_ it is we're doing, I was asking for the why!"

Tina rolled her eyes without looking back.

"Obviously we're following him to see if what he's doing is a part of why he reacted the way he did to what Tobias, your 'brother' said."

The answer came not from Tina but from a dark haired girl dressed in a white blouse and a black skirt with matching stockings and high heels. Masami; Elmore High's resident rich girl. She was also part cloud and could affect the weather around her depending on her emotions.

The answer also made Rachel wince. That was why she was here in the first place; she wanted to apologize to Gumball for what her brother had said, even if he got what he deserved in the end. Somehow though she'd been shanghaied into joining in with their little mission and was currently in Carrie's room at her house whilst she and Bobbert followed the cat boy.

Ever since the incident at school no one had dared talk to Gumball in fear of setting him off again. Even Carrie and Tina, his closest friends, had been strangely quiet around him; although for different reasons then the others.

"If you're so concerned about it then you can leave, no one asked you to come." Tina spoke, breaking Rachel from her thoughts.

The rainbow haired girl frowned and crossed her arms, but she stayed regardless. She'd never admit it, but she was just as curious as the others.

'_**Meanwhile'**_

Carrie looked over at her partner for the current mission. Bobbert was an oddity in Elmore as he was the only robot to ever be documented in the town and he looked nothing like a human (cartoon description) and was required to go to school. That in itself was odd because a general rule among robots was that they were supposed to know pretty much everything; so why the need for schooling?

That however was what led to him being picked to help her and the others with this. Bobbert, being a robot, could do much in the way they couldn't. One of those was the ability to hear voices from a distance, he could also translate a person's speech from one language to another; Carrie wasn't sure why but she felt they would need that particular ability, and when she had a feeling it was usually right. Of course there was also the perk of Bobbert being able to transmit a live video feed to any computer in the city which was what he was doing now as they followed after Gumball from the air.

That was one of the few perks Carrie liked about being part ghost and one of the few things that made her happy. She could fly whenever she wanted and all she had to do was allow for her legs to be replaced with a wispy tail and for her solid form to become transparent. Doing so would allow her to take to the air and, as an added bonus, go straight through solid objects.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Carrie noticed their target had stopped and quickly motioned for Bobbert to follow her as she made her way to the ground where they hid in a nearby bush. Using one of her abilities as a ghost Carrie placed a small illusion around them for good measure.

'_**With Gumball'**_

Gumball, unaware of his followers, stood with a grimace as he looked up at the sign to his destination. There was a small change to his outfit though as he now sported a black hoodie over his sweater.

_'Of course it would be here,'_ he thought with a small sigh. _'They always choose here.'_

Now one might ask what it was that would cause the trained assassin so much discomfort. The answer was as unassuming as it was painful.

Elmore Park, the very place where everything started for the teen.

Gumball grimaced again as the memory of that played through his mind and he felt tears sting at his eyes. But he fought them off and hardened his gaze as he stepped through the open gate.

Walking through them was always like taking a step into the past for the Watterson. Everything was just as it was that day; families still came and picnicked, and children still laughed as they played. However, if though everything looked picture perfect, Gumball could detect an underlying sense of unease around the area, and he knew why. Parents were weary of the place after the event ten years earlier.

He'd never say it to his friends, but just like Anais, Gumball still had nightmares about it, only much worse than what his sister did. He'd witnessed someone _shoot_ and _kill his_ _mother_; seeing something like that wasn't just wasn't going to go away, no matter how much Gumball wished for it.

Resigning himself to his task at hand, Gumball drew his hood and walked to the nearest bench, overlooking the playground area.

He sat there for several minutes before someone, also with a hood to cover their face, joined him.

'_**Everyone's point of view'**_

_'Who's that?'_ Those watching thought at the appearance of the new comer.

_(Is it done?)_ The person asked. _(I.E. () means dialog of a different language)_

Everyone watching was surprised when they heard the person start to speak in a different language as Bobbert translated for them. But what surprised them far more was when Gumball not only nodded in understanding but responded in the same language!

_(It is.)_ He told the person. _(I recommend leaving town for a few days though, just until the heat cools.) _

'_Is that…German?' _Carrie thought in bewilderment. She only recognized it because some of her favorite horror movies were in German and she was somewhat familiar with it. But Gumball had never shown he could speak and understand the language!

Whoever it was let out a relieved sigh, _(Thank you...),_ they heard him say before he called Gumball something they couldn't believe, _(...Shadow Cat.)_

"_WHAT!?" _

Carrie winced when she heard the other end of the microphone in her ear explode with three shouts of the word. She may be part ghost but stuff like that still hurt. Though she herself could not believe what she'd just heard coming from the person.

Shadow Cat was a rather hot topic in Elmore and almost everyone knew who he was. The man was a savior in the eyes of many and a terror in the eyes of the police and criminal circuit of the city. He was the one responsible for bringing Elmore's moderately high crime rate down to an almost nonexistent level, and in only five years whereas the police had only been maintaining at the level it previously was.

And, even though nothing much was known about it at the moment, everyone knew Shadow Cat was responsible for the latest drug bust/slaughter down by the harbor, the M.O. spoke too much of his handy work.

However, what most of Elmore didn't know was that Shadow Cat went by a whole slew of different names, such as; Black Cat, Demon Slayer, Monster Killer, Protector of the Innocent, and so many more was the man known as. Carrie would know better than anyone about this, she had researched the assassin extensively.

_(No need to thank me; I merely did what was needed to protect the innocent. Now, about my payment?) _

_(Of course,) _The person nodded and reached into his pocket and withdrew a thick envelope, _(here it is, every dime. Your prices are high, but it was worth it if it meant protecting my family. I even threw in a couple of surprises for you. I hope you find a use for them.) _He said, placing it on the bench and sliding it across to the teen.

The person got up and left soon after and Gumball stared after him in a state of confusion before he reached into the envelope and pulled out two tickets to one of the new romance films playing at the local theater.

Gumball stared at them for a moment before a small blush came to his face and he stuffed them and the envelope into his pocket as he got up to leave, taking his hood down as he did so.

However, a small rustling in the bushes to his left caught his attention and he turned to them.

Carrie's eyes widened when she saw this, _"Target has spotted us, cutting video feed and retreating." _She heard Bobbert warn from beside her before she and the robot took off. Thankfully the smoke from Bobbert's jetpack covered her own escape and by the time it cleared she was already invisible and quickly making her way back to the rest of the group.

Back at Carrie's house, Rachel, Masami and Tina stared at the black computer screen. None of them willing to believe what they had just witnessed and heard.

One thing was sure though, none of them would look at Gumball Watterson the same way again.

'_**Normal point of view'**_

Gumball watched the dissipating trail of smoke with narrowed eyes. Ever since he'd left school earlier he'd felt like there was someone or some_thing _following him, he just hadn't had the time t investigate find out who but now?

He knew who that trail belonged to. How could he not? He went to school with the guy after all. Bobbert had been following him for some reason, and he intended to figure out why.

Just before he could follow in an attempt to follow after and confront the robot, a voice spoke behind him.

"Um, excuse me?"

Turning, Gumball's eyes widened when he saw the owner of the voice. There stood a girl around his age with pink hair with two cat ears of the same color sticking out from the top of her head. She wore a black short sleeve shit and a blue skirt stopping just at her thighs. A pink tail was sprouting out of her tail bone and swayed loosely behind her. However, it wasn't what she was wearing or her similar traits that had Gumball's attention. No, it was the girl herself.

Gumball felt that he had seen her before. It was strange as it felt like a distant memory to him, but Gumball knew he had seen this girl before; he just couldn't place were.

"Y-Yes?" he asked, regaining his bearings enough to answer her.

"Hi. I was wondering if you could help me?" the girl asked, her voice soft and sweet. Gumball's heart raced wen he heard it, but he couldn't help the feeling of unease he suddenly got when she asked this.

He wasn't as trusting as he used to be as a child to say the least.

But he supposed he could give her a chance at least. So throwing caution to the wind Gumball responded, "Sure, what is it you need?"

"Well, here's the thing, I'm new to town and I don't know how to find a hotel called 'Apollo's Inn', so I was wondering if you could tell me were it was?" the girl informed and then asked as she scratched her cheek with a sheepish grin.

"Sure," the blue haired boy grinned, "I live in that direction anyway, I could walk you there if you want." he offered.

"Really? Thanks!" the girl exclaimed happily, almost jumping in excitement before something seemed to dawn on her. "Im sorry but my names Lexy; Lexy Rose (1)."

Gumball grinned to her again and shook his head as he began leading her out of the park and in the general direction of the hotel, "no problem, the names Gumball; Gumball Watterson."

* * *

**1.) Yeah I had to come up with a new last name for Lexy considering everything I've got in my head.**

* * *

**Cut!**

**So here's the latest chapter for ya all, sorry if it's a little short compared to the last, but I felt like that was as far as I could take this without giving away what comes next.**

**I think I'm gonna work a few of my other stories next though, since I've been neglecting them recently.**

**Anyhow please review so I know where I need to improve and feel free to suggest ideas and some OCs if you want. **


	4. Discussions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gumball**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Discussions**

"Okay so let's go over this, just so we know what we are going to do." Carrie stated, crossing her arms and looking at the others around her.

Masami, Rachel and Tina sat around her room, each of them with an uncertain look on their faces while Bobbert stood silently in a corner having been deactivated so they could talk without interruption. It was obvious to the ghost girl that none of them really knew how to react to what they had discovered about their friend. She knew how they felt though, finding that Gumball Watterson, the boy who was always smiling, was really the hooded vigilantly and killer, Shadow Cat?

The discovery had shocked them all to the core.

The statement had the desired effect though and the other three around her looked up and gave their attention to her.

"A-Alright," the answer came from Tina and Carrie looked at the girl beside her who had her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms around them.

Carrie sighed at the sight, when they had formed the plan to figure out what Gumball was up to Tina had still been rather shaken up from what they had witnessed at the school. It was obvious to the ghost girl that learning the truth of the boy she liked had caused Tina's mind to go into overdrive once more.

Carrie sighed again; dealing with this much drama was not how she wanted to spend the evening.

But she supposed she should just get it over with, so turning back to Masami and Rachel she spoke.

"I'm going to be honest with you all. Gumball is my friend, has been since grade school. Nothing I've learned today is going to change that; even if he is Shadow Cat." She said. "What we've learnt today is shocking, mind blowing even, but does little to change how I see him. So I guess what I'm really asking is what you plan to do with this information?"

Rachel and Masami were silent for several long moments before Masami sighed and spoke up.

"I may not know Gumball as well as you or Tina, but he's never done anything to endanger anyone at school or us for that matter. As far as I'm concerned this changes nothing; Gumball is Gumball and Shadow Cat is Shadow Cat. They're two completely different people." She said, much to Carrie's relief.

It was funny, Carrie mused to herself. When they were younger Masami acted like she owned the world and expected everyone to know who she was on sight and bow to her, just because her father was rich and responsible for half the city's income.

Of course that was before Masami had met Gumball and his little group of friends and learned the world didn't revolve around money or a person's social status. She's learned a person didn't need to have money or be popular to be happy, just good friends and people who accepted you for you. She'd turned around her attitude quite a bit since then and was now good friends with the three, not as close as Tina and Carrie, but still good friends.

Breaking herself out of her thoughts Carrie turned to Rachel and saw the rainbow head held a look of uncertainty.

"Rachel?"

Startled, the aforementioned girl looked into Carrie's uncovered eye and winced. "I-I…," she trailed unsure of how to answer.

"Yes?" Carrie asked as she and Masami scrutinized her with critical gazes. Looking over to Tina Rachel saw she had looked up from her sulking and was glaring lightly at her. It was like she was daring her to disagree.

Swallowing under the looks, Rachel nodded and answered. "I…"

* * *

"Well here it is, 'Apollo's Inn', just as promised." Gumball told his charge as he stopped in front of a rather unassuming three story building. The sign labeling it as such was posted on the billboard a few feet away from the two.

Lexy grinned to her fellow cat person and current tour guide. "Thank you, Gumball. I don't think I would have found it without your help." she thanked him gratefully.

Gumball shrugged it off and readjusted his grip on his school bag. "Nah, it was nothing and like I said earlier, I live near here anyway."

"Still, thank you." Lexy thanked again. Gumball grinned at her, over their little walk the sense of unease he'd felt around her earlier had all but disappeared. They'd also talked on their way, it wasn't much other than the regular 'where'd you come from?' 'What you do for fun' and whatnot, just two people getting to know each other a little better. Over their walk, Gumball found himself starting to like the girl's company.

"Like I said, it was no problem." Gumball told her, "but I have to go now, my grandmother is expecting me home and I don't want to be late." he said, turning to leave.

Lexy frowned when she heard this; she understood his need to be home of course, but for some reason she didn't want to be away from him for too long, "hey, um Gumball?" she asked and he turned back to the suddenly nervous girl.

"Yeah?"

"W-Well, you see I-I'm starting school next week and I don't know where it is, or where anything in the town is for that matter. D-Do you think we could, I don't know, meet up again this weekend and you can s-show me around some more?" she asked, stuttering every now and then due to her nervousness.

Gumball stared at her for a while in surprise, causing further discomfort for Lexy, but a small smile took root on his face. "Sure I suppose I could." he agreed, much to the girl's relief. "I'll meet you here around noon?"

Lexy grinned and nodded excitedly. "That sounds good!" she exclaimed in excitement before rushing into the hotel's lobby.

Gumball stared after with an eyebrow quirked in confusion. "That was...odd." he muttered to himself as he turned around and headed in the direction of home, an oddly silly grin was plastered to his face as he went.

It only took a few minutes from there for Gumball to arrive at home. Walking right through the front door and heading into the kitchen, Gumball saw Anais sitting at the kitchen table do her homework and Granny Jojo starting on supper for the night. A small TV set quietly played an one of the shows Granny Jojo liked.

The two's attention was immediately on him as he strolled right past them and to the refrigerator, which he proceeded to open it and pull out a soda. Grin still in place.

Granny Jojo and Anais shared a look of confusion as they watched and shrugged to each other at Gumball's odd behavior. He was never this happy when he got home.

Popping the top and took a drink of the caffeinated drink, he sighed at the taste as he turned. Only to stop when he saw the bewildered looks being sent his way.

"What?" he asked, looking between the two.

"You're strangely happy today." Granny Jojo commented, turning back to her cooking.

Gumball grinned again as he sat down beside Anais, "I just had a really good day, that's all." He said, completely forgetting about the event with Tobias.

"And how's that?" Anais asked, narrowing her eyes at her brother. She didn't know why but the way Gumball was grinning and the happy glint in his eyes made her feel uneasy.

"Oh, no reason," Gumball replied in a teasing manner.

"Uh huh, sure," Anais skeptically replied and turned back to her homework.

"Well at least you weren't late getting home this time." Granny Jojo stepped in as she stepped away from the food and moved to put a pot of water on stove. "Did you get the payment?" she asked getting to more serious business.

Instantly Gumball's face lost its grin and a serious look replaced it. "Yeah," he said, pulling the envelope out of his pocket. "All things considered the operation was too easy for the price we charged."

Granny Jojo nodded with a small smile. Even though Gumball was far from innocent he still held onto at least some of the personality he held as a child. Jojo wished their parents were still around to see the young man he'd become. She highly doubted they'd approve of his career choice or the part she herself played in shaping it.

While Gumball was the strength, she and Anais where the resource and brains; clients in need of help would contact Jojo through a secure line she had set up soon after Gumball's first job and she'd pass on whatever information she was provided to Anais.

The thought made Jojo almost laugh; her granddaughter had turned out to be quite the genus when it came to math and computers. The little bunny girl could hack any secure system there was with little to no difficulty, although she mostly stuck to the local police department, since most of their targets had been local drug dealers and career criminals. As such, Anais would obtain the information they needed and then Gumball would proceed to take out the target/targets.

The three made quite the team Granny Jojo mused before noticing something pink sticking out of the envelope.

Picking it up and pulling the object out, Granny Jojo's eyes widened at the sight of the tickets before a smirk took place on her face and she looked to Gumball.

"Oh Gumball," She sang, mischief clear in her voice. Teasing time!

The cat boy froze as he went to take another drink of soda when he saw what was in his grandmother's hand. Anais looked up and immediately spotted the tickets; she turned to look at Gumball with a small glare.

"Is this why you're so happy?" Granny Jojo asked holding the tickets up to his face.

Gulping, Gumball shakily put the soda down, "N-No." he stuttered. "Those are just something the client included in his payment. Said something about 'finding a good use for them'."

Granny Jojo eyed him skeptically, "uh huh, and you didn't get them to ask one of those nice girls your always hanging out with to go see the movie these are for?" she asked and enjoyed the reddening of her grandson's face.

"N-No!" Gumball insisted, feeling his face heat up.

Granny Jojo's smirk grew as she turned to the now boiling water, setting the tickets and money on the table.

Gumball sighed in relief when he saw this, but turned when he felt a glare on him. He gulped under Anais' heated gaze; he could tell she was not happy.

And when Anais wasn't happy, it usually led to nothing good.

For him that is.

* * *

"I…I won't say anything about this."

There was a collective sigh of relief from the others when they heard Rachel's answer.

"Good," Carrie sighed in relief. For a moment there she'd thought Rachel would go and blab to the cops.

The three turned to Tina, to see the girl once more sulking into her knees. This was really bothering her apparently.

"You guys already know my answer." she spoke, surprising them that she knew they were looking. Tina brought her head up again and stared them in the eyes, resolve burning in them.

Carrie smiled slightly at her best friend. "I figured as much. You've liked him since grade school." The last part was said with a small amount of annoyance.

Tina smirked at her friend, "you know it!"she exclaimed brightly, already returning to her previous attitude.

An awkward silence reigned over the room as the two stared at the other.

"Well," Masami once more spoke, "I don't know about you guys but I should really get home. Daddy gets pretty anxious when I'm gone longer than a few hours after school." she said, and looked to Rachel as her eyes switched between her and the two friends. There were things the two needed to discuss on their own; with out them.

Rachel got the silent message and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose I should too. Mom said something about helping her make dinner before school earlier. So I guess ill see you guys some other time."

With that the two reactivated Bobbert and made their way out of Carrie's home.

Carrie waited until she heard the front door close downstairs before turning to her friend.

"So," she began, getting up and walking over to her desk to sit there, facing Tina. "How do you really feel bout all this?"

Tina's expression dueled some, but she smiled at Carrie regardless. She had to hand it to the ghost girl; she always knew when something was bothering her, no matter how much she tried to hide it.

"I don't really know." she sighed in response and laid back on Carrie's bed, bringing her arms up to support her head. "I suppose I should be more surprised then I am, but I'm not for some reason. Its like I've always expected there to be something Gumball was hiding from us. Something big."

Carrie nodded, she felt the same way; but before she could comment on it Tina continued.

"Thinking back on it now I can't believe we didn't see it sooner. The days Gumball would say he was tired from studying all night or just not being able to sleep; they line up with those crime busts of Shadow Cat's we hear about on the news." Tina said, turning her head to see Carrie's surprised look.

"Take last night for example," she continued, turning back to stare at the ceiling, "the drug bust at the docks was Shadow Cat's doing, everyone knows it, and when we saw Gumball this morning he was dead tired. He says it was lack of sleep, but now we know why he didn't sleep. He was up all night taking out those dealers."

Carrie continued at Tina in surprise, she knew exactly what the girl was talking about as she often felt the same way about their shared crush, but she never expected Tina to be the one to voice it in such a manner.

Suddenly a bright grin replaced Tina's serious look as she sat up on the bed. "But enough of that now, I think we've got an all night horror fest to get to!" she exclaimed, abandoning all seriousness.

Nodding her head Carrie glanced at her bedside clock and her eyes widened at the time. The first movie was already ten minutes in! Faster then what would have thought possible of her, Carrie snatched up the TV remote beside her and hit the power button. Even with the shocking discoveries about Gumball, nothing could keep her from excitement of watching blood and guts flying in a good old horror marathon.

For the rest of night all matters of serious talk were left abandoned in favor of listening to gut wrenching screams from the TV.

'_**The next day'**_

"Man when Anais is mad she knows how to make me miserable." Gumball muttered to himself as he leaned against the wall of the 'Apollo's Inn'. It was the next day, and as promised Gumball was waiting to pick Lexy up to continue to show her around town.

He found himself thankful that he'd agreed to meet her as it got him out of the house and away from his grandmother's teasing and Anais' glare. Gumball didn't know what he did to earn his sister's ire. Ever since his parents and brother's murder he'd made it an express point to never upset his sister. He absolutely hated it if he was ever the cause of either her anger or sadness. But yet despite his best efforts he'd somehow managed to earn not only her anger, but a cold shoulder from his rabbit eared sister.

He really didn't know why she was so mad at him, but as soon as her eyes had landed on those tickets of the client's she'd shut him out and had scarcely spoken the rest of the night. Even during dinner where conversation was usually ripe as the small family went over their day. Gumball mentally cursed at the client for giving him those tickets.

"Who's Anais?"

Gumball's head snapped over when he heard the familiar sounding voice, but instead of reacting he gaped when he saw Lexy beside him, grinning at him happily.

She had obviously been standing there for a few minutes if she'd heard him talk to himself. But that was lost to Gumball as he stared at the girl and her attire.

Instead of the black shirt and blue skirt combo she'd been wearing the day before Lexy now sported and a red T-Shirt that with a slight V-neck to it, and a pair of tight fitting blue jeans.

Once more Gumball felt his heart flutter at the sight of her, but he quickly shook it off as the Lexy's question dawned on him.

"Oh, that's my sister." he said, smiling at her. "I kinda upset her last night and was wondering how."

"Oh," Lexy responded and her domineer sank slightly, "if showing me around is part of it we could always do this tomorrow." she offered, but Gumball shook his head.

"It's not that," he told her, "just something to do with my job." he mentally slapped himself at his slip up. No one was supposed to know he had a job.

"Okay," the cat girl said, perking up once more. Thankfully she didn't press it any further and they set off soon after.

Little did either of them know, but they were being watched by three sets of narrow eyes. Two of them together from around the corner and the last from across the street, all of them hidden to avoid detection.

* * *

**Cut! **

**Okay so I didn't work on my other stories as I said I would. But I write as the ideas come and right this moment Shadow Cat is taking precedence over the others.**

**Sorry if I missed any mistakes in my editing, I tried to get them all, but no one's prefect. Also I apologize if this ones a little short. **

**Any ideas on who might be following the young pair of cats? I think you guys might know who but I'm not telling. Lol.**

**So Carrie, Tina, Rachel and Masami know Gumball's secret and have agreed not to tell. What'll happen next? Well, you'll just have to find out next time.**

**Anyway, please review. They makes my mind work faster.**


	5. Observations and Questions

**Okay so here's the newest chapter of 'Shadow Cat'. I'll admit its a little rushed at the end, and probably a little short for some of your liking, but please do read it and give me some feed back.**

**the main story really starts within the next few chapters so I expect it to pick up some within that time range.**

**A big thank you for Nightmaster000 for letting me use his character, she wont be making an appearance in this one, but est assured she will next chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: i dont own The Amazing World of Gumball.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Observation and Questions**

"Man that last part where the killer snuck up on the girl only for her to turn around and start chasing him with a chainsaw was awesome!" Tina exclaimed loudly as she and Carrie walked down the sidewalk around noon the next day, Tina slightly ahead of the pale girl.

Carrie laughed lightly at her friend in agreement; the end of that last horror movie had been something. All of last night they'd stayed up watching the marathon, watching as several dozen people in each of them lost their lives in more and more spectacular ways, laughing at the ridiculousness of some, but cringing at the sight of others.

By the time they'd drifted off to sleep they'd managed to put any thoughts of Gumball and his secret life out of their heads. The two had stayed up so late they'd only just woken up an hour before and were stretching their legs and looking for someplace to grab a quick lunch.

"Yeah," Carrie said as they continued to walk, "I may have seen that one before but every time I do that ending always knocks me for a loop."

"Yeah," Tina said, but she fell quiet and her pace slowed to a crawl.

Carrie's eyebrow rose in question as she now walked beside her taller friend, "something wrong?" she asked.

Tina shook her head in the negative, "it's nothing, just..."

"Just?" Carrie urged her on; if something was bothering her friend she wanted to know.

"I've been thinking, how are we going to approach Gumball when we see him next?" Tina questioned and stopped walking altogether just as they rounded a corner. "Are we going to tell him we know about his being Shadow Cat or are we just gonna leave it as is and not tell him?"

Carrie sighed; she should have known that what is was, though she wished she didn't have to deal with this right now as she herself didn't know either.

Before she could respond though Tina's tail stiffened and she grabbed her and quickly threw them back around the corner.

"Mmmph!" Carrie cried in surprise as her mouth was smothered by Tina's hand.

"Quiet." the dino girl whispered in her ear and slowly let Carrie go when she nodded. "It's Gumball," she whispered again, slowly peaking around the corner but making sure to stay out of sight.

Blinking in confusion, Carrie copied her actions and saw she was right.

Further down the street the two were just on was Gumball, leaning against the wall of the local hotel with a troubled look on his face as he went over something obviously on his mind.

"Okay," Carrie whispered back, "why are we hiding? Why don't we go and join him?"

Tina looked down at her with a blank look, causing Carrie to sigh again and drop the subject and continue to watch.

And so they watched, for several long moments as Gumball seemed to get lost in his thoughts before the door to the hotel opened and a girl walked out.

They watched as she approached the leaning Gumball, Tina, thanks to her hearing as a T-Rex, heard her ask, _"Who's Anais?"_

Tina's face scrunched up in confusion, _'why would she ask about Anais?' _she wondered, until the answer dawned on her and she nearly smacked herself. _'Duh! He probably muttered something about her when this new girl walked out.'_ She glared at the pink haired girl's back and heard Gumball's answer.

"_Oh, that's my sister. I kinda upset her last night and was wondering how."_

That threw the two for a loop, since when did Gumball ever upset Anais? Last he checked he did everything to avoid that.

"_Oh, if showing me around is part of it we could always do this tomorrow." _Seeing the girl deflate when she said this caused Tina to smirk slightly and hope she'd leave, but she had to bite back a growl when she saw Gumball shake his head.

"_It's not that, just something to do with my job." _

Tina's eyes widened at this. That was practically admitting he was Shadow Cat!

Though the admittance also caused her eyes to shimmer, _'he's never mentioned a job around us.' _she thought sadly. _'Does he already feel comfortable around this girl so well that he can say that much at least?' _

It was obvious to her that Gumball had only met this girl recently as there were obvious signs of awkwardness around them. That and all of Gumball's friends, close or not, knew he had a sister. Hell, you couldn't shut him up about her sometimes.

Tina was broken from her thoughts when she felt Carrie shaking her shoulders.

"You okay?" she quietly asked, concern lacing her voice.

Tina nodded and wiped her eyes clean before Carrie could see. "Yeah," she murmured. Looking up, Tina saw Gumball and the girl start to head off in the opposite direction. "Come on," she motioned for the ghost to follow.

This new girl was walking a little too close to Gumball for Tina to be comfortable with and she planned to figure out just what was going on here.

"Are you sure that we should be doing this?" Carrie asked, following after her friend. Try as she might she couldn't shake the feeling of wrongness she got by following Gumball.

Tina, staying a safe distance from the two to avoid detection, scoffed as they continued on. "Am I hearing you right Carrie? Don't tell me that you're not the least bit curious about this new girl and her relationship to Gumball?" she taunted.

Carrie worried her lower lip, but stayed quiet as she continued to follow behind her friend. She knew Tina was right. She too was concerned about what this new girl was to her crush, but that didn't stop the feeling of wrongness she got about this.

Suddenly, Tina stopped in her tracks and Carrie almost collided with her.

"What now?" she asked in no small amount of annoyance, but that quickly grew to confusion when she saw Tina's face morph into a smirk as she looked at something across the street and away from their current targets.

"Tell me if I'm wrong, but is that or is that not who I think it is?" Tina asked, her voice surprisingly jovial compared to earlier as she pointed in the direction of her gaze.

Blinking in confusion, Carrie looked and felt her eye brow arching when she saw what or _who _Tina was pointing at.

"Is that…Anais?" she asked, confusion lacing her voice.

Her confusion was well founded though, because directly across the street from them and peaking out of an ally way was Anais Watterson, Gumball's younger, bunny eared, sister; her eyes trained on the pair of older cats as they walked down the street.

Turning back to her taller friend Carrie gulped at the sight of the grin Tina had, whenever she had it always spelt trouble for whoever it was pointed at.

"I think I know just how to find out about this new girl." Tina informed with her grin widening.

Carrie sighed; this would not end well.

* * *

If there was one thing Anais Watterson prided herself in over her brain it was her ability to get into and around her brothers radar without detection. Growing up with an over protective brother who was a trained assassin and could easy take out a small army of armed thugs had caused her to develop ways to do it and over time she had become the only one who could do so without him knowing.

Of course having the ability to sneak into a person's range of scenes without getting found also came with Anais discovering that she herself had some rather good ones too. While they weren't as high or as intoned as his was she attributed them to being what allowed her get around Gumball as often as she did and she could pick up on anybody within in several feet of her person with a relative sense of ease.

So it was understandable when Anais was at a total loss when she felt a pair of hands grip her shoulders and jerk her back into the ally way she was using to hide/spy from/on her brother and press her against the wall.

Had it not been for the hand that was suddenly covering her mouth preventing her from screaming in fear, Anais would have alerted Gumball to her presence and she was sure he would have been there to get her out of any danger she was in. Hell even if it wasn't her, Gumball still would have come to the rescue; it was the type of person he was after all.

It turned out her fear was unwarranted as she soon caught sight of the culprit restraining her; Tina, one of her brothers friends and someone who was often in her home.

Sighing into the girls hand with relief Anais turned a glare on the dino tailed girl.

"Hello bunny," Tina grinned, ignoring the now scathing glare being directed at her. Anais never had liked the nick name given to her by the girl as she found it insulting. "Don't scream or a certain someone will realize we're following him." Anais continued to glare at the girl, but she had to give Tina credit; she was smarter than she looked and knew how to convey a message without actually speaking it, and Anais got it, loud and clear.

'_Don't scream if you don't want Gumball to realize he's being followed.'_

Anais had no idea why Tina was following Gumball, but she, like everyone else in Elmore, knew Tina had a crush on the cat hybrid teen, so she figured it had something to do with that.

But something Tina had said made itself known to the bunny girl just then, _'Wait, we?' _she mentally questioned.

Moving her head as much as she could with Tina still restraining her, Anais saw the pale form of Gumball's other friend, Carrie, standing near the ally's entrance and looking extremely nervous.

"Let her go Tina, we don't have time for this," Carrie told her, looking around the corner, "Gumball and that girl are getting away."

Returning her gaze to Tina, Anais continued to glare, but nodded to her, showing she wouldn't try to alert Gumball. Yet.

"Good," Tina grinned brightly and released the girl in her grip.

Anais breathed in a deep gulp of air once the hand blocking her air ways was released before turning another scathing glare at the duo, but before she could say anything Tina had latched a hand on her arm and Anais found herself being dragged behind them as they caught up to the cat duo.

Finding said duo didn't take long and they quickly hid around a corner once more.

"Mind telling me why you just grabbed me out of nowhere and why we're following Gumball?" Anais asked in a whispered tone as they all peaked around the side of a building to watch and tried to play the innocent victim.

Tina, like usual, was the first one to speak, "pshh as if you weren't already spying on him to begin with," she said and Anais instantly knew she'd been caught, "and we weren't doing this on purpose to begin with, me and Carrie were looking for some lunch when we saw Gumball standing outside that hotel back there."

Anais felt her eye brow twitching in annoyance; that answered neither of her questions. "First, it's said as 'Carrie and I' not 'me and Carrie', and second you didn't answer me at all."

Tina rolled her eyes at the corrections to her speech; Anais was a stickler when it came to grammar and the like.

Her eyes narrowed once more though when they saw Gumball and the girl turn onto another side street and the three rushed after them. However, they were left gapping when they rounded the corner and found themselves staring at a large crowd of people.

"Wha...?" looking around Tina felt like smacking herself as she realized where they were. They'd just followed Gumball and his new friend into Elmore's shopping district. What made it worse? It was midday rush.

"Good going genius." Anais grumbled from beside her. "We'll never find him now."

"Don't take that tone with me, Bunny!" Tina bit back as she face palmed, this was not her day.

"What did you call me?!" Anais exclaimed, angrily rounding on the older girl. She fucking hated that nickname!

"You heard me! I called you Bunny! Got a problem with it?"

"I do and you know it!"

"Yeah? Well how 'bout..."

Carrie sighed to herself and tried to look like she didn't know the arguing duo as passerby's gave them looks ranging from scathing to bewilderment.

"Guys?" she tried, "can we just-" "NO!" "Okay." Sighing again, Carried wondered how the day could get any worse. She was just glad gumball wasn't here to see the argument quickly escalating between his sister and one of his best friends.

Well, you know what they say, speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"What's going on here?"

Mentally cursing the heavens, Carrie spun on her heels and found herself staring into the amused face of her friend and secret crush.

"G-Gumball..."

'_**A few minutes later'**_

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Gumball groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You two," he pointed to Carrie and Tina, "were walking around town looking for a place to eat, and saw me waiting outside the hotel for Lexy here," he gestured to the cat girl beside him. "And instead of coming out and saying hi you decided to hang back and see what I was doing. You then followed us until you ran into Anais," he pointed to the youngest of the group, who was looking away in shame, "who was also following me for some reason and after confronting her, you decided to continue following us. Only to find that we'd disappeared into the crowd and Anais made a comment that got Tina mad, thus leading up to the argument I happened to find you in. Am I right?"

Gumball, Lexy, Anais, Carrie, and Tina now sat at a table outside a small restaurant in the shopping district. After having calmed the two arguing girls Gumball had proceeded to sit them down and after a quick round of introductions were made he made them explain themselves.

"Pretty close, yeah." Carrie nodded, her blank look back in place as she looked over the girl at Gumball's side.

Despite now knowing why Gumball was around the girl in the first place and that it was completely harmless. Carrie oddly felt like this girl was a threat, not the type of threat a girl with a crush would usually classify another girl as, but a completely different kind of threat. The _dangerous _kind.

Gumball groaned again and slumped in his seat, "seriously you guys, if you wanted to know what I was up to that badly, you could of just asked."

"Right, sorry, won't happen again." Tina chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Why don't I believe that?" Gumball asked, looking at the girl blankly.

A red hue made its way to Tina's face at this, causing her to look away.

It was then that Lexy spoke up, drawing everyone's attention to her. "Oh, don't be like that Gumball. Im sure they had a good reason. Besides," she stopped and the others looked at her in question when a wide grin took root on her face and Gumball suddenly got a forbidding feeling in his gut, "maybe they could join us!" Lexy suggested brightly.

The sight of three faces grinning brightly caused Gumball's stomach to drop, especially when he realized they were still in the shopping center of the city and all his present company were girls-

"I think that's a swell idea!" Anais stated. "Plus it'll let us all get to know you better and visa versa." and then her look turned joyous. "And we can go shopping too!"

"Amen to that!"

"Okay."

"Alright!"

-scratch that, Gumball corrected. Not only was he in the company of four girls, but they were girls who all _loved _to shop.

He was mentally weeping at the thought of how light his wallet would be after this trip; especially when he saw the ones Anais was currently eyeing not feet away.

His face paling dramatically, Gumball had one thought before the girls all got up and practiacally dragged him into it.

'_Why me?'_

'_**A few hours later'**_

"Never again!" Gumball grumbled as he walked home and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Never again was he going to allow anyone of the female species drag him into an impromptu shopping trip. The girls had dragged him into what felt like all the clothing stores in the area and then some! On top of that, they made him pay for their purchases, stating that as a gentleman, Gumball was obliged to pay for them. It wasn't the cloths that made him grumpy though, especially some of the choices Tina had tried to model in (those made him blush), it was the prices. By the time it was over, Gumball had ended up paying a good sized chunk of his share of the clients payment. What made it worse; they made him carry the bags!

Anais, walking next to and slightly behind, grinned at her bother. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." she commented.

Gumball rolled his eyes.

"Says you." he muttered, "you didn't have too carry the bags!"

"True, I suppose, but I'm carrying mine now aren't I?" She asked wit a giggle, moving the arm she carried her lone shopping bag with. "And its not like you couldn't handle the weight, not with your training."

"Yeah, but that's not the point!" the cat boy retorted.

"Fine," Anais relented with a sigh before her expression became serious. "Did you notice?"

Gumball stopped dead in his tracks when his sister asked this, allowing her to come up beside him. "Yeah, I noticed." he muttered, resuming their trek.

Now that Tina, Carrie and Lexy had been dropped off at their respective homes/hotel, the two could talk in the open, without the fear of being heard.

"There's something off about them." Anais remarked as the house came into view. "I knew something was up when they caught me, as they'd never try to hide from you, no matter the company." she glared at Gumball as she spoke. "Any ideas, or plans?"

Gumball shrugged as they cut through the yard, "For now; nothing." he said.

At Anais questioning look he continued. "At least til I get an idea about what's up. They've been my friends since grade school sis; I don't pester them for anything bothering them. If they decide to ell me what's wrong they will."

Anais nodded reluctantly as they walked up the front porch, but just as Gumball reached for the door knob she asked, "is it possible they're on to you? You could've let something sip or _show."_

The question/statement caused Gumball to remember the event with Tobias and he mentally cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner, especially with what he'd said.

"_I put a fucking bullet through his head...I don't regret pulling the fucking trigger!_"

Anais must have noticed his silence and took that for his answer and turned narrow gaze on him.

"What happened?" she demanded.

Gulping, Gumball contemplated if he could make it into the house and to his room before his sister would notice, but he knew such thinking was fruitless. Anais was wearing the _'tell me or else' _look and he knew he had no choice, lest she go into a rage.

"Well," Gumball looked her in the eyes. "It went like this..."

xXx

Lexy sighed happily as she put the last of her knew cloths away. She knew she'd probably never wear a lot of what she'd just bought, and she felt a little guilty for making her knew friends foot the bill, but that couldn't deny the happiness she felt right now.

'_Step one: scout area-Complete' _she thought, absently closing her bags and laying down on the bed.

'_Now all that's left is to get to the school, which thanks to my new 'friends, I know the location of and find possible suspects who match the target's description. After that well...best not think of it now.' _she thought to herselfwith a sigh.

Lexy knew she shouldn't feel so happy, not with her mission, but something about hanging out with Gumball and his small group of friends had caused something to bloom in the cat girls chest. Something she couldn't identify

What she did know was that it made her happy, a feeling she hadn't felt in the longest time; not since-

'_No! Never think of that again!' _she reprimanded herself. _'Think of the mission!'_

Trying to block certain memories before they could surface Lexy turned her focus to the task at hand. Now all that was left for her to do was scout the local highschool to find possible suspects to her target.

Already she'd found one, but she-

"HE DID WHAT?"

Startled by the sudden scream Lexy jerked up on her bed and looked out in the direction of the scream.

'_Was that, Anais?' _she asked herself. It sounded like her at least.

Shrugging, Lexy laid back and tried to refocus her thoughts but found it useless now. The scream had driven any of her previous thoughts out of her head. So instead she settled for trying to sleep.

Before slipping into an uneasy sleep though, she had one last thought, '_I hope you're not Shadow Cat... Gumball.'_

* * *

**CUT!**

**Well here's the newest chapter here for ya all; I did my best on it so please don't flame me.**

**What is it that Lexy has a hard time thinking of? you'll just have to read to find out.**

**Please review.**


End file.
